Conspiracy
by Hallucinating Fire Lord
Summary: Following the events after the war, Zuko starts having more and more opposition to his rule, and the attempts on his life start getting worse, but he tries to tough it out to keep order. Seeing the strain this is putting on his psyche and well-being, Aang and Katara work to investigate, and they find a greater threat to the Royal Family lineage within the ranks of the FN. Kataang
1. Beginnings

Aang and Katara woke up from one of the longest sleeps either of them has had in days since Ozai's trial, enjoying the comfort of the Fire Nation's royal furnishing.

They were finally here for the great meeting between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe, but, honestly to them, it was more like going to see two friends they haven't seen in a while.

"These beds are amazing" Aang said ecstatically as he rose to practice some Qigong to get his muscles going.

"Yeah, I don't think we have any animals as comfortable as that at the Southern Water Tribe" gleamed Katara as she pounced on Aang from behind, sending them both to the floor in each other's grasp.

Things have been slow and complicated for the Fire Nation and its' citizens these past couple of weeks since the war ended, Aang thought, soldiers struggling to find employment amidst an economy that's getting drained from recession and inflation, colonists who've had to move into the islands due to all of the territory feuds from the Earth Kingdom feuding with mainland citizens who view them as a burden, and a whole host of other mess he's still working with the Harmony Restoration Movement to sort out.

"Let's get dressed, Zuko's waiting for us." Aang stated, air-juggling his clothes and stacking them on his body like boxes.

"Wish I could get dressed that fast."

"Fast? Trust me, compared to Sokka and his hour-long ponytail comb sessions, you're a speed demon."

Katara laughed as she puts on her mother's necklace while Aang nearly fell of the chair he was sitting in laughing at his own joke.

"So," Aang said as he jumped to Katara, "You ready to get out and negotiate, ambassador of the SWT?"

"I'm ready, Avatar Aang," Katara says as she jokingly bows to him, the both of them getting up to get to the Royal Palace.

"Ah! there you are! I was worried you two had gotten lost in this maze of a palace!" Iroh shouted as he hugged the Avatar and the Ambassador entering the main hall. Everything was set to negotiate the terms of reparations between the SWT and the FN; this was an especially crucial day for Katara, as it could get her Tribe some dire resources their in need of and help her people heal from the systematic wounds of the FN, and with Aang on her side, she has the upmost confidence in this plan.

"Is Zuko here?" Aang asked, looking around to spot the young Fire Lord in a sea of council members, generals, and politicians to no avail.

"He's coming, he's just been going through some troubles lately" Iroh stated solemnly towards Katara and Aang.

They knew what Iroh was talking about when he told them that, but before they could discuss it, Zuko came in and things had to get started from there.


	2. Going In Strong

Zuko came in the meeting room with a grimacing look on his face; almost as if he hadn't slept or seen his bed in ages, even though Iroh had told Aang and Katara that he had been getting a lot more sleep now since Iroh closed his tea shop to came back as his advisor to help him manage his duties. He looked directly at them an almost immediately his attitude improved, thinking since this meeting was extremely important to both the FN and the SWT, he had put aside his stress and tough it out to get this done.

"Well, Fire-Lord Zuko, it's a pleasure for you to finally join us, I hope you're feeling well" spoke the Great Sage of Crescent Island, causally trying to mock Zuko under the guise of concern.

"I'm fine, and I don't need you to worry yourself over my well being, all I want you to do is your job" Zuko snapped back at him with an aggressive tone that warned him not to even try it today.

"My apologies your highness, it's only natural for me to worry over a young ruler such as yourself."

"Very well, let us begin." said Zuko as the Sage slumped back in his chair, contemptuous at Zuko putting him in his place so quickly.

The meeting took place in the former War Room of the palace, something Zuko now had as a purely altruistic place to discuss politics, systematic changes, and trade with all of his council members and the elite of the FN. All of the Fire Sages were here, Shyu being one of his and Aang's main supporters and a huge contribution to the Harmony Restoration Movement. Nobles and politicians who kept the general society of the FN running were at opposite ends of the long-side, looking almost robotic in their interest in this event. Next to them at the bottom of the table sat the Avatar and the Ambassador, along with Chief-Hakoda, Bato and some tribesmen and women acting as escorts, all looking as stoned-faced and determined as ever to face this and get their dues from the FN, and of course, to the top behind the torches, sat Fire Lord Zuko with Iroh besides him as his royal advisor.

"Today," howled out Shyu citing from his notes word-from-word, "we are gathered here to discuss the terms and conditions of reparations between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. The ramifications of war has caused the acts of both parties committing grieve injury and trespasses toward one another to escalate into an incredibly volatile action taken by the Fire Nation to weaken the SWT by extreme force. However, we have realized that in spite of those actions done during battles in which members of the SWT took the lives of many of our soldiers, at the Avatar's command, we will work to rectify any further problems and issues we have with one another since wartime's past and move into a future of balance between the nations"

"Thank you, Sage Shyu, for that wonderful introduction" Aang said with pride in his voice as Shyu sat back down after his speech.

"Now, we should begin by discussing the first issue" said Katara promptly.

"Yes," said Hakoda, "the matter of our men and women still within Fire Nation's penal system."

Aang spoke up again "I've talked about this matter with Fire Lord Zuko, and he tells me that many are trapped in legal limbo, so when I confronted the wardens on why their still keeping prisoners, They all told me the exact same story; the few prisoners they keep have done some horrible crime against Fire Nation citizens that crosses the boundaries of war and deserves imprisonment, I did some investigating and found that many of these wardens, such as Cheng, former warden of the Boiling Rock, been abusing many of these prisoners, and its my belief this was done in an attempt to force them to act out against staff to absolve there credibility. I've placed him and many others under arrest until I can get this situation sorted out and bring innocent Water-Tribe members acting in self defense against soldiers back home and eliminate any further corruption."

"Yes, of course, the matter of your locked-up tribesmen" sneered Chao, a nobleman and politician funding one the mainland's war-time prison system "You all must realize, we can't simply give any of our prisoners away on a whim, they must pay their dues in earnest and stay for as long as their sentences entail."

"That's not gonna happen," spoke up Aang, "you can't just lock these people up indefinitely for actions taken during a two-sided war, especially not for one that's since been over"

"He's right, the FN has committed many atrocities toward our Tribe; do you see us trying to hunt down any of your veterans and detain them for their actions until we've personally decided that your "time" is up? No, all we want is our families back so we can help them heal and restore the Southern Tribe." said Katara firmly, right after Aang's refusal to accept Chao's terms.

"You both bring up good points" Zuko chimed in "but how are we supposed to solve this in a way that allows both parties to get what they desire without further conflict arising?"

"I have an idea of what we could do" said Iroh, Zuko looking pleased to hear what his uncle has to say.

"Why don't we allow members of the water tribe to perform community service in place of their sentences, it would allow both to get what they desire; the FN would have it's convicts their dues to our nation, helping us at the same time, and the SWT would have it's men and women reasonable amount of time back with no issues of worrying whether or not their family members are able to come back."

Most of the old way loyalists seemed to begrudgingly accept Iroh's suggestion, seeing as the only way to prevent further conflict; those who sided with Zuko/Iroh and wanted change/peace took the offer happily. The SWT leaders were all in acceptance of these terms, with full agreement from Aang.

"Looks like things are going along better then I was expected" Aang whispered to Katara.

"Yeah, let's just hope it keeps up like this" Katara whispered back in agreement.

Then, something happened that shocked the room.


	3. Zuko In Danger

"WHAT? WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Shiyu screamed out as everyone else watched the young Fire Lord head slam straight into the Political Room's table. The once quiet room was now in complete disarray and chaos, with some people leaping out of their seats to rush to the prince and others panicking about what just took place before them.

Zuko, in almost an instant, fell right out of his chair and landed face-first onto the floor, his skin turning pale immediately.

Iroh couldn't believe what was happening before his eyes.

"No! Lord Zuko, what's wrong, please wake up!" Iroh chanted frantically as he held his nephew trying desperately to bring him back to consciousness.

Slowly, the Sages devolve into quarreling:

"What's wrong with him?"

"What the hell do you mean 'what's wrong?' the boy's been poisoned, that's what happened!"

"I knew none of you could ever be trusted, you all wanted him gone the minute he became the Fire Lord, you always were nothing but loyal slaves to your master Ozai, but to have this happen, this is low even for you all!"

Shiyu suddenly found himself ganged into a corner after that blatant attack.

"What did you just say to me, you insubordinate fool?" The Sage Leader asked as he gleered at Shiyu with a look of absolute disgust and shock at the words that just came out of his spiritual brother's mouth.

"How dare you, HOW DARE YOU try to brand US, who have been loyal to the Fire Nation Royal family from the very beginning, who have done nothing but love, serve, and honor Fire Lord Zuko to the upmost and fullest of our capabilities, of betraying him and threatening his life! Do you really think that low of us, brother? That we would actually engage in that ridiculous nonsense!?"

While everybody else was busy panicking and fighting amongst themselves, Aang stood up and unleashed a gigantic tornado that silenced everyone in the room.

"EVERYBODY! BE, QUIET, NOW!" yelled Katara in anger.

The Sages stopped almost immediately after the Ambassador and the Avatar ordered them. They may have had their pride, but picking a fight with the people they were trying to make peace with was not on the table.

The whole room froze in silence; people lost pondering their own thoughts, a traitor in the mist of peace! Who could have done this? The nobles suspected foul play amongst their ranks, while the SWT held their seats in contempt for the Fire Nation. Typical, they thought, of the people in the Capital to sabotage their own through deceit and treachery.

"Alright, nobody move an inch." Aang stated with shocking aggression as he stood ready to launch all four elements onto anyone who dared to move a muscle. This was no shock to Katara though, seeing as how much her and Aang had grown to care so much for Zuko during his short time as a number of the Gaang. The very thought of someone even daring to threaten his life would be enough to set her over she the edge, she thought.

"Aang, go check on Zuko, I've got things covered if anyone tries anything."

"Right." Aang said as he dashed across the table to where Zuko had fallen.

"Hey, Zuko! are you alright?!" Aang loudly whispered nervously, fearing for his friends life.

"He's still breathing, Avatar Aang, but he needs medical attention, or else I'm afraid the poison he took could spread to his system." Iroh said, holding his beloved nephew in his arms, holding him so as to not agitate his body.

"H..Hey Aang, don't look like that, this isn't gonna stop us from bringing peace to the world, I've dealt with worse in my life than this, so I'll get through it, don't worry." Zuko mumbled weakly, putting his hands onto Aang's in order to reassure him everything was going to be alright.

"Give him his space! Back up!." Iroh commanded at the nobles hovering over Zuko. Given their current situation, they wouldn't want anyone they weren't sure they could trust right next to him.

"Let me take care of Zuko, Uncle Iroh." Katara said, having about what seemed like billions of water spears aimed directly at everyone in the room.

"My my, she can do that with only a little bit of water? She really is a POWERFUL girl." Iroh thought to himself as he addressed the young Water Tribe girl.

"My nephew always respected you and trusted you completely, and from what I have seen, I know you will take care of him." Iroh said with a smile on his face.

Katara tried to hide her blush at Iroh's compliment as she quickly, but cautiously got Zuko off his feet and took him to his chambers.

"Alright." said Aang, his full attention now on everyone else in the room. "Time to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

Notes:

Finally back to this story after so long! For some time I've been trying to decide on how long these chapters are going to be, so I figured I need to make them short and tight for now, since these first couple of chapters are going to be pretty dialogue-driven and tension-driven, especially the next chapter.

I don't have the time to work on this regularly like I want, but I will be updating whenever I have the opportunity, since this is my first "real" fan-fic and I love playing around with these characters; I've always wanted to make a Kataang fic that's more action/adventure-based, but I'm not against Zutara at all, so there will definitely be no mitigating of their bond for ship agendas in this story.

I won't be revealing too much for now as far as who is where and what's going on with everybody right now, but, I will say that all questions will be answered in due time. *evil snicker*

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, see you next time!


End file.
